


Gold and Burgandy

by lunarosewood23



Series: Wedding Shenanigans [3]
Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-27
Updated: 2018-12-27
Packaged: 2019-09-28 05:42:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 548
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17176988
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lunarosewood23/pseuds/lunarosewood23
Summary: The anticipation was driving Alec absolutely insane.





	Gold and Burgandy

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Nanfic](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nanfic/gifts).



The anticipation was driving Alec absolutely  _ insane _ . Magnus had been in that room for hours and hadn't even come out to check on him once.

He knew he was being a little unreasonable, he wouldn't care at all if Magnus decided to hell with it and wore one of Alec's henleys and jeans, he'd still be the most beautiful man in the room, and nobody was allowed to say otherwise.

Thankfully the wait was nearly over, as Magnus poked his head out from the curtain.

“Sorry darling, the material Etta's working with is being a pain but I think we finally got it fixed.” He explains as he pulls the curtain back.

Alec stops breathing, his jaw dropping at his fiance.

“Magnus...wow...you're beautiful.” Alec gasped as he took him in and what a sight it was.

Magnus was dressed in black, but the silk shirt he wore had gold woven into the fabric in the designs of runes. Runes of love, happiness, and over Magnus's heart was the wedding rune that Clary had created a few days ago. The shoes had gold laces along with, to Alec's amusement, balance and protection runes along the toes.

Though what really caught his eye was the jacket. That gorgeous burgundy velvet jacket that he wore during their first kiss.

Alec's brain shorted out on him. “Am I allowed to touch the artwork?”

That got a laugh out of Magnus, and Alec couldn't take it anymore. He strode over to Magnus and pulled him in by the lapels of that pretty jacket, kissing him with everything he had. Magnus smiled in the kiss as he slipped his arms around his waist, slowly dipping his fiance in the process.

Alec soon pulled away as Magnus set him upright. “You look breathtaking Magnus. Though are the balance runes necessary for you? You have the best balance out of the two of us.” Alec states as he smoothed out the lapels of his jacket.

Magnus just cupped his cheek and kissed him softly. “Even the best have their off days.”

“Babe, we could do that one swaying back and forth thing we saw in that one movie and it'd still be perfect. I love you.” Alec assured, which made Magnus smile brighter as he pulled Alec in for another kiss.

“Magnus!!” They heard Etta call, which made them both roll their eyes, but Magnus pressed one more kiss to Alec's lips before turning to Etta.

“Is something wrong my dear?” Magnus questions.

Etta scowled. “Unless you want to walk down the aisle in pants that are translucent, I'm not done.”

Alec looked down and sure enough, the pants were a translucent black material. He then laughed as he held Magnus for a moment. “I sure wouldn't mind, but something tells me our friends and family would. Though seriously baby, you look amazing, and I can't wait to see you walk down the aisle.”

Magnus smiled and as he was starting to walk back to the fitting room, he felt a playful swat to his ass. He shot his innocent appearing fiance a glare, but he couldn't stop smiling and he eventually laughed.

Etta saw the exchange between them and rolled her eyes affectionately. “You lovestruck dorks, both of you.”

Alec and Magnus laughed.


End file.
